Ominous
by Tannah Javed
Summary: Davis is having strange dreams, and Veemon has noticed. Veemon's POV. Davis/Ken.


- Ominous -  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, yeah. I don't own Digimon. Don't sue.  
___________________________________________________  
  
I've never really understood humans. I always thought that was ok, though, because most of the humans I knew didn't understand me either, but they were still nice to me. Especially Davis. I used to think he was nice to me just because I was his. It was nice to find out it was more than that.  
  
I like Davis. I'm not very good at judging human's looks, but I think he's pretty. I forget if that's a word you use for boys or for girls. But he is, really - y'know his eyes are the same color as chocolate? And he always smells good. Even after he's been out sweating on the soccer field, and smells like grass and dirt, it still feels good to have him hug me. It's nice and familiar.  
  
It started happening when the Digimon Emperor took off his glasses. Davis would thrash around in his sleep and make little animal noises, almost like a Koromon. His body would get so hot. Sometimes he'd accidentally hit me, or squeeze me really tight until I couldn't breath. Then he'd pop up in bed, his face all covered in sweat, and breathing really hard. Then he'd say it was just a dream and fall back down. Once he cried, saying over and over "What's wrong with me, I must be sick," but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong.  
  
I got so worried, I tried telling Tai about it once. He told me not to worry, and that he used to have nightmares too. That didn't make me feel any better.  
  
Neither did the Digimon Emperor. After Davis knew who he was, he started acting different. Every time we saw him in battle, he'd get really close to Davis - on purpose, I think - and lick his lips. Davis would always stumble, his cheeks getting red. I didn't get it, but it would make Davis so mad, so I got mad too. Humans can be really strange.  
  
Thursday night, Davis was fidgeting. He looked nervous, so I snuggled up under his chin until he went to sleep. There was something wrong with him. I didn't know what, but...I could feel it. It wasn't very long until he woke up again. There was something in his eyes, something I had never seen before. Davis got up and got dressed.  
  
"Davis? Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Shhhh," he said, putting a finger to his mouth. He grabbed his D3 in one hand, and scooped me up with the other and tucked me into his vest. He crept through the apartment, feeling his way in the dark. The front door creaked a little as we went through. Once we were out in the hall, Davis stopped to put on his shoes.  
  
"Davis?" I whispered from my cramped hiding place. "Where are we going?"  
  
Davis shook his head. After that, I couldn't see much from his vest, but I could feel the cold night air. He was running. There was the squeak of a gate, Davis did a lot of moving around, and after a long time, unzipped his vest and let me out.  
  
The school...? Davis put me on the floor and headed for Izzy's computer, booting it up. A map of the digital world came on the screen. His face was so stern looking.  
  
"Davis...did you break in?"  
  
"Hush, Demiveemon," he said. "I'm looking...there."  
  
Davis grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and held up his D3. "Digiport, open!"  
----------------------  
  
After a half-hour of walking, I still couldn't get Davis to tell me why we were in the Digiworld alone at this time of night. Or why we were in an area with what looked like the biggest Control Spire I had ever seen. He was walking in a daze, his eyes glazed over.  
  
Davis stopped. The giant fortress dwarfed him, making him look so much smaller than he really was. He turned slowly to look at me. His chocolate eyes looked so lost and desperate...and sad, glittering with tears.  
  
I'd never seen him so sad, not even when he saw T.K. and Kari standing so close in the park. I remembered then, I was his Digimon. I wasn't supposed to let him get hurt. And I wasn't supposed to let him wander around alone, either.  
  
Davis picked me up and cuddled me to his chest. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He didn't need to say it, but I knew. He was scared. Really scared.  
----------------------  
  
We managed to find a door and get inside the fortress, but it was even darker inside than out. Davis groped along a wall, holding me, walking as slowly as he could. The darkness made eyes hurt, it was so deep. Without warning, everything around us turned into light with a loud clack. Davis shielded his eyes, pulling me closer.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Wormmon crawled up to us, squinting. "What do you want?"  
  
Davis started trembling. "I...I c-came to...to see Ken..."  
  
Wormmon shrugged, and waddled away. Davis followed him warily through a thousand dark hallways, all the way up to a giant black door way. I could feel something resonating from behind that door. I couldn't tell what it was, but I didn't like it.  
  
"Veemon," Davis said, putting me down. "You stay here."  
  
"But Davish - "  
  
"No buts." Davis watched as the door creaked open. "I'll be okay."  
  
I watched him go inside, trembling so bad he could barely walk. I was afraid then, of what the Emperor would do to him. Afraid of hearing the crack of a whip, or a cry of pain. I started pacing in front of the door. Time stood still for a long while, until a tiny noise caught my ears.  
  
I stopped, silent, listening. There it was again; a tiny squeak....and another. Then more, growing louder. I heard a shuddering gasp.  
  
"Davish!"  
  
Wormmon abruptly snapped to attention. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I hear Davish. It sounds like he's hurt! I gotta get in there!"  
  
I rushed the door, trying to do a V-Head-Butt, but Wormmon moved to stand in my way.  
  
"Hey! Lemme through!"  
  
"I don't think you should go in there," Wormmon said flatly. "My master isn't hurting him."  
  
I was finding him more and more difficult to believe. "If he's not hurting Davish, then what's going on?"  
  
Wormmon said nothing, but left his post at the door, waddling in his strange way. I followed carefully, keeping my ears open. The noises were getting louder. Wormmon pointed to a crack in the wall, where soft light was pouring out.  
  
"Look there," he whispered, "And don't make a sound."  
  
So I looked. What I saw blew my mind, and any ideas that I had had about the Digimon Emperor's intent. There before me, spread on a blanket of cloth and discarded clothing, lay Davis. Above him hovered Ken, poised with his hips between Davis' legs, both of them completely undressed. Davis' face was scrunched up, his eyes pressed shut, his mouth hanging open just a little while his chest heaved up and down.  
  
Ken thrust against him with a grunt, making Davis let out a tiny cry. It was the same sound he had made in his sleep all those nights, but louder this time. Ken did it again, and again, with Davis crying out and gasping for breath.  
  
I looked uneasily at Wormmon. I didn't understand.  
  
Wormmon only rolled his eyes.  
  
A sudden cry brought my attention back to the boys on the floor. Davis' head was tilted back, his back arched off the floor. Davis' cries continued, louder and louder, for God and for Ken. It was unreal somehow. The way Davis' dark skin shone wet with sweat; the way his cries sounded so much like pain, his gasps for air sounding as if he were drowning. Ken nuzzled his mouth to Davis' neck, his groans muffled by the darker flesh. It all kept on like that for what felt like a long time; all the while becoming louder, the heat in the room growing, and Davis crying and yelling oh god oh god ken please ah don't stop oh god and ken grunting out Davis' name and Davis writhing and twisting and screaming oh ken ken ken  
  
And the whole room went dead silent, Davis gritting his teeth hard enough to break them, and then everything just sort of burst in a giant wave of.... of something, I'm not sure what. When it did, a shudder passed through me, making the room spin and the floor collide with my backside, thrown down by an unidentifiable spastic surge. It wasn't good or bad, just strange; and as I glanced over to Wormmon, I knew he had felt it too.  
----------------------  
By the time Davis came out of the room, his clothes rumpled and his hair tossed, Wormmon and I had fallen asleep by the door. I didn't fully wake up until we were halfway to the portal. Davis' chocolate eyes had changed again.  
  
"...You ok, Davish?"  
  
He smiled at me. "Yeah, I'll be ok."  
  
After that, his dreams stopped, and he learned to sleep through the night again.  
  
----------------------  
Erhm...Sorry. They're too young, I know............ ~~Tannah 


End file.
